Phobia
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: Lucy was sleeping on her Bed peacefully. BOOM! BAAM! wait? What happened! Erza Dragged Lucy to an amusement park and makes her face her height phobia and unintentionally ditches her with jellal. Lucy meets a new person and it doesn't go well..."HOLD MY HAND OR I WILL THROW UP ON YOU!" LucyXsting. (T for language.)


**Author's note- This story is kind of stupid. I know XD but I am obsessed with amusement parks. LOL. Lucy is kind of OOC but Sting is perfectly fitting. o.o I hope you read.! and Review! Arigatou.! Minna. Have fun and take care.**

* * *

It was a sunny day. I mean too damn sunny and I hate sun so you can guess why I am acting this way. Everything was so bright including my cousin sister Erza. I don't remember anything but I felt my bed cover getting ripped from my hands that were preventing the oh so bright sun rays from me. Then, my body getting dragged into the bathroom and some clothes were getting thrown onto face and in the end, I was standing in the amusement park as soon as I opened my eyes. What the Hell?

I looked at myself, I was wearing some kind of teddy top and black jeans. No way. Teddy top.! I narrowed my eyes at my scarlet haired cousin who had such dreamy look on her face. She could've at least given me some decent top but NO! she had to give me my favorite teddy top that I wore only at home. I sighed dramatically and made my way towards Erza who had a big chart like thing in her hand that made my eyes pop out of my socket.! No way! I was not going to spend my whole sunday here in this amusement park ALONE with my cousin. Not that I hate her or something just! I had loads of stuff to do back at school and Sunday is the only day when I can be lazy, dirty and still feel fabulous.

"Lucy! you are finally awake." What kind of question is this? I can't sleep on the road that leads to a park anyway. Wait, I can all I need are some comforters and pillows. Damn, I am tired. Back to earth Lucy! "Yes! So...what are WE doing here Erza?" I emphasized on We and placed my hands on my hips trying to look a bit angry but no my cute looks don't want to agree with me. She chuckled and ruffled my hair. Did I brush my hair before coming here? OMG am I walking around with bed hair!? panic attack! panic attack! "I just wanted to spend time with you and do you remember the game I won in the mall two days ago?" yeah, that mall where telly tubbies were dancing their ass off trying to look cute but only made the kids cry even more so Natsu started to do something stupid to make them laugh again. That was nice of him but then Gray butted in saying something inappropriate and literally messed up the whole mall getting us kicked out of the place. So where was she? yeah, she won something in the mall. I nodded. "I won two tickets to this amusement park!" and she squealed making me laugh as well.

Seriously, Erza is the strict kendo champion in school but with me she acts like a kid and I love that about her. She was jumping up and down in excitement. I sighed smiling. She looks so happy after days. I don't want her to see sad. So, putting all my whiny crap aside I took her hand in mine and started walking into the park with full confidence. I looked around, seeing so many rides...Wait. They are all so high. I am scared of heights. Maybe...I CAN see Erza sad for today. My legs unconsciously did a 180 degree turn but Erza being so strong pulled me anyway. Minutes ago I was whiny, then happy now I am crying. God.! Am I having mood swings or what?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let's start with the roller coaster!" Erza yelled with determination and I gave her a dirty look filled with shock.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

.

5

.

.

.

"NO WAY!" I started running but felt like I was running on the same spot so I looked behind to see that Erza was dragging me with my Teddy top! "You should Face your fear Lucy. If you kept running you won't ever overcome your height phobia" It is easy for her to say because I am the one with phobia! I might die! Who Am I kidding! I will die! Stop this chaos anyone.! My legs are shacking, I have never felt this scared before in my entire 16 years of life! Wait..I have, when I accidentally called gray an idiot in front of juvia. God, I am ready to face juvia's wrath anytime but not this. I looked at the Red dragon like coaster and back at my sister who was standing their like a butcher ready to get me killed. FML. FML.

Who is scary. Roller coaster or Erza. Both are red but the fury. The fury.! I choose Death over life! Roller Coaster here I come! I sat on the first seat and gathered all my courage. It was frightening then giving a maths test. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"mom, She is really brave isn't she?" Wait someone is talking about me? I am brave. I felt confident. HUH! I am brave for riding this stupid machine! Then I leaned a bit to listen more. "she is sitting on the front seat of coaster. It is also the most dangerous seat in the ride right mom?" I paled. Am I alive? Still 2 minutes before the ride starts and where the heck is Erza?! I can't find her. Wait there she is! CRAP! Oh no. There is a blue haired tattoo man with her?...I squinted my eyes? Jellal. They...are going to lover's point!

I screamed "ERZA! ERZA! ERZA! Don't leave me here alone!" I started hopping on the seat because my seat belts were already on! and the seat next me was EMPTY. She is the reason I am here! how could she leave me alone! I want to cry! Erza! stahp! You didn't enter the park alone! you also had a blonde cousin with you! How could you forget! everything all of a sudden! you see your boyfriend! Remember family comes first! save me!

"Hey blondie. Stop hopping like a retarded seal.!" I stopped panicking and looked at the guy who was putting on his seat belt...and sat next to me.! NEXT TO ME! I am not going on this death ride with a total stranger! I looked closely at him, He had blonde hair...blue eyes. He was cute. "Like what you see?" Correction. I am sitting next to a jerk...GOD. Can this day turn even more worse!?

"Shut up! you IDIOT! and get up! this seat is for my sister!" I practically hissed at him.

He chuckled. Wow. Not only a strange guy but he is also over-confident as hell. When I said can this day turn out even worse! it was a question not a challenge! god. "This is not a hotel reservation. Babe and you should be happy that I am sitting next to you." I rolled my eyes in disgust. Puh-lease. guys swarm over me. I can see that he is handsome and all that but I am more focused on getting out of this place rather than sweet talking with someone I barely know and I am sitting next to you? Who does he think he is? Wait? blue eyes and blonde hair? I guess I have seen him somewhere?

pizza boy? Nahh.

Guy next door? pffttt..I don't remember anyone like him living next door.

Cover model? Who am I kidding.

"Who are you?" He looked offended. As if I care. He leaned closer with twitching eyes and I leaned backwards. personal space. "You don't know who I am?" I crossed my hands and looked at him like are you deaf? He chuckled again. REALLY, He is one creepy guy. He is chuckling when I insult him! "I am sting eucliffe and you are Lucy Heartfillia? Am I right?" He had that playboy look in his eyes. For a second I thought, I am sitting next to Loke or even hibiki.

Let's put two and two together. So..Sting is in Sabertooth High and I don't know...anything else. What? I don't go around fangirling over boys. Duh. Not my style. For some reasons, He seems to know me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"how do you know me?" 1 minute to go before this thing starts. Calm down. you can't scream like a sissy out of nervousness in front of Over-confident jerks. Control.

"You were cheerleading for FairyHigh in basket ball match. I saw you that day." So. basically, I am a cheerleader for school team. All we have to do is Fangirl. tsk. I hate fangirling but I just couldn't say No to Mira-nee. She is just too sweet. "So you are stalking me?" He snickered. He did not! "don't flatter yourself princess. I just come here at times for some...alone time." Wow. I won't ever come here for alone time. Maybe when I have become a Writer and mother to Two kids and I am fed up with life and plan on dying than I would.

My kids- Where you going mom? *sniffing*

Me- *Crying* I am going far away. Kids. take care of yourself.

my kids- No...! Mom please! tell us where are you going! We won't let you die! you can't go.!

Me- I am going to the amusement park. Alone. Bye. to die. you won't see me ever after this.

my kids- *sweatdrops*

uh...I am weird. No comments. So back to Sting. "suit yourself." I replied curtly. He shrugged. Suddenly my whole body froze. The thing was MOVING! God.! please I won't ever Make fun of Natsu's motion sickness ever! I won't scold gray for removing his clothes at inappropriate times! I will let Levy-chan read my half complete Novel! I will be extra nice to Cana even when she throws up on me after drinking.! please!

"calm down! its just a ride." I looked at the guy sitting next to me. He was looking bored with the slowly starting death ride! BORED! "SHUT UP AND HOLD MY HAND!" I wanted someone to comfort me urgently or else I might have passed out. He laughed "I knew you would fall for my charm-" I cut him off in between and glared at him making him pale. "HOLD MY HAND NOW OR I WILL THROW UP ON YOU!"

"AY-E!" He used all his force to hold my hand. First it went slowly then left-right-round-up-down. Repeating the same shit over and over again! pardon me I don't curse this much but SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"So! you are scared of rides!?" Everyone was screaming out of excitement so Sting was yelling in my ear for me to hear his question and I looked at him. For the first time I noticed that he really did have great eyes...blue with a tint of green. They were so...nice to stare at. STAHP! I can't blush right now. Answer him! "Ofcourse! you idiot! My cousin ditched me for her boyfriend!" He roared in laughter and I punched him straight on his stomach...which were hard rock...I felt like jelly. He had a t-shirt. showing off his 6 packs and my punch didn't seem to affect me. AGAIN! YOU CAN'T BLUSH!

Blush- Lol. Sorry. But I am gonna tint your cheeks pink! and I don't need your consent!

DAMN! YOU BLUSH! but thank God. Sting was also looking Red because of all the laughing and precisely because of the ride that had now stopped on the very top of track and was slowly going down..down...down...I feel dizzy.

"Hey blondie. You are cute." and the coaster went down with full force and I stared at Sting. Blush alert. Blush alert! I only met him like 10 minutes ago and my heart is already thumping like crazy. He is coming closer. Is he gonna kiss me? Should I push him away? or what? If he kisses me then that would be my very first. He is so close I can feel his warm peppermint breath on my face...just inches.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*THROWS UP*

wow. great timing! stomach! I should pat my stomach. -_- I am glad I am in cheerleading because I looked away seconds before throwing up making the track glow with my..EEW stuff. great reflexes. I could feel sting Sighing and rubbing my back and I felt warm...I wiped my mouth and blushed. He smiled softly. "it happens." Jerk mode off and cute-I-am-gonna-melt-you mode on.

.

.

.

.

We chatted the whole ride and for some reasons I didn't feel scared and just went with the flow. So, I got to know that he have a cousin brother Rogue and a cat named lector. Basically in the 3 minutes of time, He told me everything he could with animated voices and cute signature hand signs. Did I tell you that His cheeks are damn squishy? Blush alert.!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"wow! That ride was so awesome!" Sting said before standing up and cracking his muscles. As for me, I felt like an alien stepping out of the space ship slowly touching the ground with my two feet softly as if it would get hurt. I never loved being on still ground ever. Natsu I feel your pain bro! I feel your pain.! tears coming out of eyes anime style. Sting crouched down to my level and said "wanna grab something to eat? you didn't tell me about yourself." He pouted a bit. I smiled. And nodded shyly. First reason, He is a nice jerk. Did you get that? nice if you get to know him and jerk at first site. So...I kind of like him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another reason. I haven't eaten since morning, I am hungry as hell and I have thrown up like 5 times and beause of that there is world war 3 being held in my tummy. HEHE.

* * *

**FIVE DAYS LATER. BACK AT SCHOOL.**

"Natsu! I won't ever make fun of your motion sickness ever!" I literally jumped on the pinkette while ruffling his hair. After that, I went to gray and told him how much I am sorry for pointing out his stripping habits and for compensation if he wants I can be his strip buddy at which He fainted. was that blush on his cheeks? and Juvia was planning murder for me..aah. How much I missed her murder at that ride! I told Levy that she can read the first chapter of my story and we squealed.

My cousin Erza showed up in the break and everyone kind of surrounded me because I was acting a bit different and they also pointed out that I am glowing. "I attained NIRVANA! All because of you Erza!" Erza blushed and started apologizing again for leaving me alone on the ride.

"Say Lucy-chan? I heard that you are going out with Sting-dono of Sabertooth?" Lisanna asked me while poking my cheeks as in teasing. I blushed heavily. I know, our first meeting was not that good but yeah...that's how we both met. Unexpectedly. I nodded and girls started fangirling. Damn. How much I hate fangirling but I wouldn't mind fangirling over Sting.

I turned towards Natsu and said.

"Natsu! you should also face your fear of motion-sickness!" He turned pale as I dragged him to the closest transportation while he screamed.

"Its sickness Luce! not FEAR! HELP ME! ANYONE!"

* * *

**So how was it? Review? :3 Thankyou. god that rhymed XD  
**


End file.
